Recueil d'histoires
by Ju' de Mel'on
Summary: Ici se trouvent plusieurs petites histoires drôles, touchantes, angoissantes, affligeantes mettant en scène Drago et Hermione, notre couple préféré. Possibles autres pairings à venir par la suite ! R&R. Rating T par précaution, on ne sait jamais.
1. Shampoing

_Hello tout le monde !_

_How do you do ? Oui, parce qu'on est bilingue, c'est plus classe. Et par « on », précisons que nous ne sommes pas schizophrènes, mais bien deux auteurs : Ju' et Mel, un peu barrées sur les bords… Bref, puisqu'on s'ennuie en cours (principalement l'Histoire et la Littérature Anglaise si vous tenez réellement à le savoir), on a plein d'idées de fictions. Et suivant le degré de fatigue, disons qu'elles sont plus ou moins comiques. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, c'était plus possible, il fallait bien caser ces idées quelques part. Et quoi de mieux qu'un recueil de petites histoires, de mini OS (ou de longs drabbles, à vous de voir), pour caser le tout ? _

_Voilà sur quoi vous êtes tombés, un recueil d'histoires drôles, touchantes, gênantes, angoissante, bref de n'importe quel genre, pourvu qu'ils concernent nos très chers personnages d'Harry Potter. Pour le moment, on ne prévoit que des histoires Drago/Hermione, mais bon avec nos esprits, qui sait ? Nous posterons minimum une à deux histoires par semaines, suivant l'inspiration et le temps, en alternant une de Ju', puis une de Mel. _

_Et pour vous ce soir, le premier est de Ju'. Au programme, un Drago…bouleversé. A vous de voir !_

_Au passage : Nous ne détenons malheureusement aucun droits sur Harry Potter et vénérons J.K. Rowling comme notre déesse, ne recevons pas d'argent pour ces modestes histoires et ajoutons que si nous possédions HP, Drago et Hermione auraient fini ensemble. Point. _

* * *

><p><strong>Shampoing<strong>

Si Hermione Granger était sûre d'une chose à cet instant, c'était que l'homme assis sur son canapé était soit totalement fou, soit défoncé à la résine de saule cogneur. Ou peut-être un peu des deux.

Revenons quelques temps en arrière...

Mademoiselle Granger, fraîchement diplômée de l'école supérieure de Médicomagie, était fière de pouvoir dire qu'elle sortait officiellement avec le beau et ténébreux Drago Malefoy. Commérages réprobateurs passés, ils avaient rapidement emménagés ensembles et filaient cet amour taquin, celui qui ne peut exister qu'entre une Gryffondor et un Serpentard.

Ce jour-là, Hermione commençait son premier travail en tant que médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste. Drago, quant à lui, profitait de ses deux ou trois jours de congé pour se déconnecter quelque peu de son travail d'Auror au Ministère de la Magie, et restait donc dans leur appartement.

« Bon, je dois y aller, dit Hermione en finissant de se préparer. Tu peux sortir tu sais ? Harry et Ron ont aussi pris des jours de repos, et tu comme ça tu pourrais faire autre chose que rester en pyjama toute la journée !

- Oui, oui... Je verrai. Lui répondit-il sur un ton distrait, jetant fréquemment de rapides coups d'œil à sa droite, vers la salle de bain. Je t'aime. Ajouta-t-il en souriant, voyant son air ennuyé.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Lui répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. À ce soir ! »

Et Hermione transplana, le laissant seul. Elle ne se doutait pas que son retour serait bien plus mouvementé...

Il était très exactement 18h32 lorsque le crac retentissant du transplanage retentit de nouveau dans l'appartement, faisant apparaître une Hermione fatiguée, affichant un grand sourire pour saluer son petit ami... Sourire qui disparut très vite pour laisser la place à un profond étonnement, face à la scène dont elle était témoin. Drago Malefoy, l'homme le plus hautain et fier qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, était assis sur le canapé, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Il était encore habillé de son pyjama, un débardeur blanc et un bas à carreaux bleus et verts, et tenait précieusement entre ses mains...la bouteille de shampoing d'Hermione.

Oui, oui. Une bouteille de shampoing. Miel et karité si vous tenez à le savoir.

Les yeux fermés, le jeune homme était occupé à renifler ledit shampoing avec avidité. Étant particulièrement concentré, il n'avait même pas remarqué le retour de l'ancienne Gryffondor, malheureusement pour lui. Hermione resta un moment interdite avant de partir dans un fou rire des plus bruyants, causant le retour à la réalité de Drago.

« Mais...qu'est-ce que...tu fais ? Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux crises de rire. Ça te prend souvent de renifler mon shampoing quand je ne suis pas là ? »

Drago, aussi écarlate que le blason des Gryffondors, lâcha la bouteille d'un seul coup, la faisant tomber comme si elle était devenue soudainement brûlante. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il lui servit son meilleur regard de chien battu -rivalisant même avec Crocdur, et dit d'une petite voix :

« Tu m'as manqué... »

Touchée, Hermione lui sourit tendrement...avant de repartir dans un éclat de rire monstre.

Dès cet instant, elle se jura deux choses. Un, ne plus jamais laisser Drago tout seul trop longtemps. Deux, quand impossible, mettre sous clef son shampoing.

Impérativement.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, ça vous a plu ? Des reviews, des reviews ! Enfin…S'il vous plaît ? <em>

_J. & M._


	2. Pop Corn

_Re-hello tout le monde !_

_Nous voici de retour, (non, pitié, ne pensez pas à Pokémon) pour un nouveau drabble ! Nous somme super contentes que le premier vous ait fait rire, c'était le but –vous l'aurez compris- ! Le deuxième est dans la même veine de délire que le premier, parce qu'on aime bien tourner notre Drago hautain en ridicule, on l'avoue. Encore une fois, il a été écrit par Ju', puis relu et corrigé par Mel', parce que mademoiselle Mel' –ah non, madame, on n'a plus le droit de dire mademoiselle- bloque sur son drabble, et qu'à choisir entre vous faire patienter ou poster celui-ci, on a choisi la deuxième solution. Donc voilà, avant de vous laisser, moi, Ju', vous supplie de vous rallier à moi et d'envoyer des ondes d'inspiration à Mel'. Parce que franchement, l'idée de son drabble déchire grave. Encore plus qu'un concert des Bizarr' Sisters, alors vous voyez le truc… Bref, place à la lecture maintenant, juste après la réponse aux reviews ! _

**Ann**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta petite review de soutien, comme tu vois, nous continuons, toujours plus folles ! En espérant que celui-ci te plaise ). _

**InuxKag1401**_ : Nous aussi, on est fan des fics déjantées ! C'est sympa d'en lire entre deux fictions plus « sérieuses », et ça fait bien rire._

* * *

><p><strong>Pop-corn<strong>

« Alleeez, s'il te plaiit !

-Non. Non, non et non. »

Ca durait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Hermione, regard suppliant, fixait Drago dans l'espoir de le faire changer d'avis.

De son côté, le jeune Malefoy était décidé : on, il n'irait pas voir ce – comment ça s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui ! – film, Titanic ou quelque chose de ce goût là, avec la jeune femme pour fêter la fin de leurs études à Poudlard. Un baptême du cinéma, et puis quoi encore ? Quel intérêt ? Il soupira.

« C'est juste un film de rien du tout ! Il à l'air génial, et il y a de super acteurs ! »

Elle lui souriait chaleureusement maintenant, de ce sourire qui le faisait fondre. Elle le savait et en profitait, quelle sadique ! Il soupira de nouveau, sa réplique favorite lorsqu'il était à court de sarcasmes. Il était dans une impasse, car tout ce qu'il dirait pour refuser se verrait sévèrement puni par sa petite amie : privé de sexe. Pour lui c'était une véritable torture. Or si il ne finissait pas par céder c'est ce qui arriverait, et la soirée serait des plus monotone…

« Très bien, céda-t-il. J'irai le voir avec toi.

- Super ! S'exclama Hermione. Je t'adore, tu es génial ! »

Elle lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa avidement. Cette fille allait définitivement le tuer, pensa Drago.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils se trouvaient confortablement assis dans la salle de cinéma, un pot de pop-corn entre eux deux. Passée l'inquiétude de l'ancien Serpentard face à ces drôles de billes qui sautaient d'un seul coup pour éclater, il avait accepté d'en goûter. Il appréciait bien ces petites choses.

Lorsque le film commença, les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent et Drago tacha de se concentrer.

« … Drago, tu pleures ? » S'étonna Hermione alors que le film atteignait le paroxysme de la tristesse.

Le jeune homme essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et se frotta durement l'œil.

« Non… Non pas du tout…

-Drago, tu sais si tu pleures parce que le film te touche, ça n'est pas une honte… Avança la jeune femme

-Mais non enfin, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi crétin ! Il y avait largement de la place pour deux sur ça foutue planche ! C'est juste que… je me suis lancé un pop-corn dans l'œil ! »

* * *

><p><em>Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Alors ce drabble a été écrit il y a déjà une ou deux semaines, mais on trouvait sympa l'idée de le poster aujourd'hui puisque Titanic ressort en 3D…Et que franchement, on a trop envie d'aller le (re-re-re-re-re[…]-re-re)voir quoi ! Voilà voilà, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ).<em>

**_...Mouis enfin parle pour toi Ju', perso je suis pas fan et non tu ne me traînera pas le voir c'est HORS DE QUESTION j'ai déjà réussis à échapper à Star Wars alors je compte bien continuer comme ça ! ;) _**

_J&M._


	3. Mall

**_Bonjour Bonjour ! Alors voilà une autre petite histoire cette fois-ci écrite par mes soins sur une de mes plus grande passion : le SHOOOPPPING *_* _**

**_Si non, j'espère que ça vous plaira parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire je me suis tapé un bon délire dessus. Donc bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve en bas. Ah oui et tout est toujours à notre chère JKR! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Mall<strong>

Drago Malefoy, sorcier sang pur de son état avait une petite amie pour le moins différente de lui. En effet depuis maintenant plus de neuf mois, Drago Malefoy sortait avec Hermione Granger, sorcière née moldue. Nous passerons sous silence la manière dont leur couple a pu voir le jour. En revanche nous allons voir comment ce jeune homme de vingt quatre ans -terriblement sexy- supporte une journée shopping avec sa chère et tendre, accessoirement rendue accro à cette activité par nulle autre que sa meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley.

Ainsi donc, en ce jour ensoleillé de Mai, les deux amies partirent pour leur virée mensuelle de renouvellement de garde-robe. Ce mois-ci, Hermione avait réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à traîner son amoureux avec elles. Ou plutôt avait fait du chantage à son amant pour qu'il les suive sans faire de scandale. Cette fois-ci, les filles avaient décidé de passer du côté moldu de Londres dans un grand centre commercial, au plus grand damne du blond.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les deux amies avaient trouvé ce qu'elles voulaient, et avaient choisi de refaire une penderie au jeune sorcier. Celui-ci, vexé que l'on trouve à redire à ses vêtements, n'y mettait absolument pas du sien.

« Non.

- Et cette chemise ?

- Non.

- Et celle là ?

- Non.

- Drago enfin tu ne va quand même pas refuser tout ce qu'on va te montrer ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on essaie de te trouver des trucs biens, et tu ne regarde même pas ce qu'on te montre!

- Mes vêtements sont parfaits, à mon image quoi. Ils ont du style me vont très bien puisqu'ils sont sur mesures.

- Et bien c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe mon amour ! dit Hermione avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ma chérie, répondit-il quant à lui avec un sourire séducteur voire carnassier. Il lui déposa un baiser plus que prometteur dans le cou mais fut vite arrêter par la jeune shoppeuse.

- Non, non, non Dray… Ca ne marche pas avec moi. Tu sais quoi puisque tu ne veux pas qu'on te choisisse quelque chose tu vas chercher tout seul. »

A ces mots, la jeune femme s'en alla et reprit sa recherche d'accessoires qui iraient avec ses nouvelles tenues. Une fois payés, elle rangea ses achats et partit retrouver son petit ami. Quand elle le vit enfin, Hermione fut plus que surprise…

« Regarde ma chérie, je viens de trouver un vêtement qui me plait assez, dit-il en la voyant arriver vers lui. Et bien Hermione, t'as vu une licorne ou quoi ?, ajouta-t-il, sceptique, alors que la sorcière ne lui répondais pas et avais une tête plus qu'étrange.

- Euh… Non, non ! Pas de licorne… Mais Drago, mon chéri, ce que tu as choisis… comment dire…

- Ben allez accouche ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec ce truc ? » La coupa-t-il.

Avec le ton à moitié exaspéré, Hermione sembla se réveiller :

« Dray, c'est le rayon pour femme ! »

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors alors ? Hein pardon ? Je comprends pas désolée, mais peut être qu'avec une review ce sera plus clair ! ;)<em>**

****_Ju' & **Mel'**_


	4. Fight Club

**_Bonjour à tous! _**

**_Nous sommes heureuses de vous retrouver pour un nouveau délire ! :D Alors on va pas vous racontez ce qu'il se passe dedans hein si non c'est pas drôle ;) Donc on va vous laissez découvrir tranquillou et on se retrouve en bas :D_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Fight Club :<span>_

" J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre comportement à tout les deux vous êtes en 7ème année et vous agissez comme des 1ère années et encore c'est une insulte à leur encontre ! Dans le bureau du directeur TOUT DE SUITE !

Severus Rogue était dans une colère aussi noire que ses cheveux luisants. Deux élèves s'étaient battus dans son cours. Une bagarre moldue, dans ses cachots. Dans ses cachots. Bouche bée, les autres élèves du cours s'étaient reculés contre le mur de la salle pour échapper aux coups et aux griffures. Maintenant ils observaient leur professeur de potion, choqué de sa réaction. Les deux protagonistes quant à eux, se faisaient les plus petits possibles. Leurs uniformes étaient en lambeaux, leurs cheveux hirsutes auraient pu faire concurrence à ceux de Harry, le souffle court - qu'ils essayaient de contrôler tant bien que mal - ils attendaient la sanction qui leur serait attribuée. Quand leur professeur les somma de sortir pour rejoindre le directeur, ils ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent la salle au pas de course. Leur trajet se fit en silence et seul le bruit de leurs pas sur la pierre témoignait de leur présence.

La tension était palpable entre eux, et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille de leur directeur.

- Euh... Tu connais le mot de passe toi?

- Bien évidemment Malefoy je n'ai que ça à faire de retenir tous les mots de passe tordu du professeur Dumbledore!

- Ouais je me disais aussi. Bon on fait quoi alors? Si on retourne chez Rogue on va se faire tuer parce qu'on a pas vu le vieux fou et si on sort sans l'avoir vu on va se faire massacrer aussi...

- Merlin à enfin répondu à nos prières ! Tu as connecté les deux seuls neurones que tu as, et tu as enfin découvert ce qu'est la réflexion !

- Tu es complètement barje Granger.

Hermione ne répondis pas et continua de marcher jusqu'à son but. Quand elle y arriva, Malefoy la suivait de quelques pas. Une fois tout deux devant la gargouille, celle-ci s'anima pour laisser l'accès libre à l'escalier. Quand Dumbledore leur dit d'entrer la pression monta d'un cran pour Drago. La Gryffondor, elle semblait plus calme que dans les couloirs... Bizarre.

- Et bien mes enfants que me vaut cette visite inopinée?

- Vous le savez très bien professeur, dit la jeune fille en s'asseyant, vous savez tout ce qu'ils peut se passer dans ce château.

- Bien je suis démasqué, répondit-il son regard toujours malicieux. Je ne compte pas vous faire pas morale je suis certain que vous avez pris conscience de la porté de vos actes et que vous êtes assez intelligents pour ne pas reproduire ce genre de... Bêtises. Il appuyant son petit discours d'un regard entendu aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Très bien vous pouvez y aller.

Malefoy se leva sans attendre et ainsi ne pu voir le clin d'oeil de sa camarade au directeur. Quand il arriva à la porte la jeune sorcière l'appela

- Quoi? Demanda le Serpentard d'un ton froid

Hermione s'approcha tranquillement de lui et quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui elle s'arrêta, le regarda dans les yeux puis finit par franchir les centimètres restant et l'embrassa avec une ardeur peu commune. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à y répondre d'ailleurs, emporté par l'émotion du moment.

D'un coup tout s'arrêta et Drago encore choqué n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Son ennemie, quant à elle se retourna vers le seul adulte présent dans la pièce et lui dit :

- Vous me devez deux galions de plus professeur. Sans autre forme de cérémonie elle quitta ledit professeur avec un grand sourire et sans un regard pour sa victime.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors alors ? Des remarques? Allez lâchez vous dans les review! Ouais je sais jsuis trop douée en rimes! Quoi? Je sors? Bon ok c'est bon j'ai compris... Mais review quand même ? :P<em>**

_Ju'&Mel'_


	5. Une soirée à Paris

**_Salut tout le monde ! Je sais que ça fait bien longtemps mais ... Voici un nouvel OS tout frais prêt à être lu :) J'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que les autres!_**

**_Le disclaimer est toujours le même évidemment !_**

**_Bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Une soirée à Paris<span>**

« Allez, viens je t'emmène dîner.

-Où ça ?

-Fais toi belle c'est tout.

-Très bien dans ce cas toi aussi !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire beau, je suis un Malefoy et un Malefoy est toujours parfaitement présentable.

-Oui et bien pas cette fois mon chéri. Tu rentres de mission et je peux t'affirmer que tu as besoin d'une _très_ longue douche.

La jeune femme avait insisté sur le 'très', et cela vexa son amant. Il l'écouta tout de même et partit dans la salle de bain en marmonnant dans une barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

Hermione Granger, quant à elle, alla dans la chambre qu'elle partageait occasionnellement avec le beau blond de qui elle était la maîtresse.

Durant ces quatre années de liaison, la jeune femme avait bien compris qu'elle resterait toujours dans l'ombre malgré les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Bizarrement cette situation lui plaisait. Drago s'investissait autant qu'il pouvait et s'arrangeait toujours pour lui consacrer au moins deux jours avant et après chaque mission que lui donnait le chef des Aurors. Etat l'un des meilleurs, il laissait souvent Ginny, sa femme, seule au manoir familial.

La petite rousse avait réussit, par un obscur moyen, présenter un document officiel qui liait le destin du Serpentard au sien. Les deux familles s'y étaient farouchement opposées mais sans succès.

L'héritier de cette puissante famille avait donc dû se marier avec la dernière des Weasley. En quatre ans et demi de mariage, il ne l'avait touché qu'une fois et encore il avait expédier la chose et depuis c'est a peine si il lui adressait la parole et dormais dans sa chambre d'adolescent.

Puis il avait rencontré Hermione, avait appris à la connaître et ne l'avait dès lors plus quitté.

Tout en pensant à la chance qu'elle avait, Hermione termina de s'habille et sortie de la chambre. Drago était déjà prêt et l'attendait dans l'entrée. Quelque peu surprise de sa rapidité, elle s'avança vers lui. Il répondit à son regard interrogateur que par un sourire typiquement de sa famille.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait et ils transplanèrent.

* * *

><p>Ils réapparurent à proximité d'un célèbre restaurant parisien. Hermione était heureuse, elle savait que cette soirée serait parfaite. C'était leur restaurant. Celui de leur premier rendez-vous. Le couple entra et un serveur vint les accueillir et prit leurs manteaux. Un autre les conduisit à leur table, leur présenta les menus et s'en alla.<p>

Le dîner se passa dans un calme joyeux. Hermione riait aux plaisanteries de Drago qui se délectait de ce son. Elle rayonnait. Elle était belle. Tellement belle que le serveur avait tenté sa chance mais la jeune femme lui fit bien comprendre que si il posait encore ne serait ce que les yeux sur elle il aurait quelques difficultés à assurer sa descendance.

Le pauvre garçon repartit piteusement vers les cuisines sans mot dire. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Drago éclata d'un rire franc qui fut si communicatif que la jeune femme le suivit rapidement.

Lorsque le dessert fut terminé et débarrasser, la sorcière se leva pour aller se refaire une beauté. Son amant en profita pour sortir un dossier de sa veste, l'agrandi discrètement de sa baguette puis le posa sur la table de manière à ce que la femme qu'il aimait le voit tout de suite une fois assise. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit en souriant. Elle regarda le dossier qui était devant elle et releva la tête.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre, tu verra bien. »

Elle fit ce qu'il lui dit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle lu le titre « Procédure de Divorce Magique »

« Non !

- Et si !

- Mais Drago pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'est de la folie elle va tout te prendre !

- Pas du tout je lui fait signer un contrat de mariage sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive stipulant qu'en cas de divorce, et qu'elles qu'en soient les conditions, le partage des biens se ferait tel que je garderais tout ce qui m'a appartenu avant que je l'épouse et elle récupérerais uniquement ce qu'elle a apporter. Pour les biens achetés ensemble, ils seront vendus de façon à ce qu'il n'y ai aucun problème. En résumé je garde toute ma fortune et elle retourne chez les bouseux !

- Tu es machiavélique mon chéri ! J'adore ça ! Dis moi juste une chose comment tu compte faire pour que la moule qu'elle est signe pour se décrocher de son richissime rocher ?

- Regarde la dernière page ma belle.

- Oh Merlin ! Elle a signé.

- Exactement, quant je lui ai dit que je voulais divorcer elle a fait une crise mais quand je lui ai rappelé sa liaison avec Potter, elle a fait ce que je lui demandais.

- Elle couche avec Harry ? Mais c'est qu'elle n'a peur de rien la garce ! Enfin bref le plus important c'est que tu sois libre mon chéri et ça c'est génial ! »

Elle se leva et alla s'installer sur les genoux de son compagnon et l'embrassa tendrement. Il en profita pour glisser quelques mots à son oreille.

« Maintenant on a plus besoin de se cacher et bientôt ce sera toi qui ira faire les magasins sur le compte des Malefoy quand tu en portera le nom. »

Hermione était heureuse. L'homme qu'elle aimait avait quitté sa femme pour elle, il lui affirmait qu'ils s'afficheraient et par-dessus tout il lui promettait de l'épouser bientôt elle une fille de moldu. Si elle doutait encore de ses sentiments pour elle, cette promesse de mariage les balayait tous sans exception. Venant de lui c'était la plus belle déclaration du monde.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>_

_**Mel'**_


End file.
